The life of Darktail
The life of Darktail By Darkthorn Thunderclan:Edit Leader: Cinderstar Deputy: Swiftfoot Medicine cat: Runningtail Warriors:Edit Brightpelt App: Darkpaw Mousenose App: Fadingpaw Birchfall Dovefoot Foxclaw App: Echopaw Morningsky Robinwing Sorrelheart Sootpelt Apprentices:Edit Darkpaw Echopaw Fadingpaw Queens and kits:Edit Shadepelt (Skypawepawerrypaw Smokecloud (Echopaw, Fadingpaw) Elders:Edit Bigmouth: XD Chapter one "''Is echopaw alright?" Darkpaw tried to peak in the apprentice den but Sootpelt and Morningsky stood in her way. Fadingpaw stood beside her, also, trying to get in. "she will be fine" Sorrelheart and Brightpelt stood in her way. "thats hard to belive. She was nearly killed by a dog!" Darkpaw Lashed her tail. "let me in!" Fadingpaw hissed to Sootpelt and morningsky. "you can see her later" Brightpelt nudged her. "I wanna see her ''now!" Darkpaw urged. "Go to the apprentice den!" Swiftfoot stalked over, angrily. Darkpaw sighed. Followed by Fadingpaw, she padded over to the apprentice den. Darkpaw stopped when she heard Cinderstar. "all cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here at high rock for a clan meeting!" Fadingpaw and Darkpaw turned and raced twords the clearing. Smokecloud and Shadepelt led their kits little out of the nursery. Robinwing and Brightpelt sat together next to Sorrelheart and Mousenose. "Echopaw was attacked by a dog today, as you all know. Luckily, Foxclaw and Dovewing saved her before the dog hurt her anymore than she is." Cinderstar meowed. "But this isnt the reason i called you here." Darkpaw slid off into the shadows. She wanted to be away from the gathering, she didnt want to hear. Peaking in camp for any cat to follow, she snuck off into the forest. Once out of site of the camp, she pelted off. Her paws pounded on the ground every step and blood roared in her ears. She stopped at shadowclan border. Panting, she turned away when she heard a hiss. "Darkpaw" she heard. She spun around to see a cat she didnt know. His pelt was black and brown, he had green eyes. He stepped out. "your Darkpaw," he paused. "right?" Darkpaw slowly nodded, turning compleat to face the tom. "im Stormpaw," he meowed. Looking around, he added, "i've seen you before at the gathering, and i wanted to meet you" he meowed. Darkpaw nodded. "hello, stormpaw." she blinked then once he sat down, she relaxed. Sitting down to face him, she stared into his green eyes. "Darkpaw," he mewed. "i wish this moment, where i met you, wouldnt end." Darkpaw brushed into camp, eyes sparkling with exitment, though she felt it was over nothing. "Darkpaw!" Fadingpaw rushed over. "we can visit Echopaw, now!" She and Fadingpaw raced to the medicine den, then slowly padded into the medicine den. Echopaw lay there, eyes closed, scratches covering her flank and her leg twisted oddly. For a moment, Darkpaw thought she was dead. Echopaw then lifted her head. "Fadingpaw?" Echopaw mewed. Fadingpaw and Darkpaw rushed over, Runningtail watched wairily. Echopaw whispered something to fadingpaw that darkpaw couldnt catch. Runningtail flicked her tail, "you should go." the medicine cat's eyes shone wisdom and pride, but also pure worry. Darkpaw stretched out of the apprentice den, sunlight bathing her pelt. She felt like training to become a strong warrior, but most of all she wanted to be out in te forest. She happily padded over to Brightpelt. "Brightpelt," Darkpaw began. "i was wondering if..." Brightpelt looked at her. When darkpaw didnt speak, darkpaw felt the heat of her mentors and Robinwing's gaze burn her pelt. "Darkpaw, im moving in the nursery. Cinderstar already agreed that Robinwing will mentor you while im there." Brightpelt meowed. Darkpaw stared at her. ''And i had no choice, again. ''Darkpaw thought unhappily. "Okay" Darkpaw sighed and stalked away before Brightpelt or mentor could say anything else. Darkpaw burst into the forest. The scent of the green, quiet forest refreshed her. Darkpaw darted off when she heard Robinwing coming after her. Darkpaw pelted randomly, the lush green forest looming over her. She leaped over a fallen tree, landing on her back. She slowly got up when claws ripped at her side. Spinning around, she leaped to her paws gasping with pain as blood dripped from the wound. Ahead of her stood a brown cat with dark brown and black stripes and white paws. The cat hissed and Darkpaw's pelt bristled as the cat leaped at her, claws extended. Darkpaw leaped to the side, claws sliding out gripping a stone. Why was she gripping a stone? Not daring to peak, she relized she was hanging from the cliff side. Alarm burst through her as she carefully clawed her way back on top. Pain gripped her once again as claws ripped across her nose. Yowling, she sank her teeth in the cats scruff. Shaking the cat, she relized his scent wasnt a clan. He was a rogue. Dropping the rogue on the ground, she turned and fled. Darkpaw pelted as fast as she could, pain gripping her side and her aching legs screamed at her to stop. Relief flooded her when she reconized the clan entrance ahead. Before she ran in, A patrol brushed past the entrance. "Darkpa-" Darkpaw reconized Sorrelheart's voice as she crouched on the ground beside the gray and white she-cat. "Darkpaw! Are you okay?" She heard Foxclaw crouch by her sniffing her side. "what happened?" Sorrelheart meowed as Mouseheart joined the question. Reluctantly, Darkpaw finally answered. "A-A rogue attacked me at the cliff." Sorrelheart pulled Darkpaw to her paws, and Mouseheart slid next to her as they led her into camp. "at last i have someone to talk to!" Echopaw yowled in her nest. Darkpaw, curled up in her new nest, rolled her eyes. "oh please! Everyone knows how you ''love ''to talk to Runningtail! You even helped her treat me." Darkpaw teased. "atleast i dont go crowing on about a rogue that attacked you, alarming the clan over one pitifull rogue." Echopaw retorted. "yeah yeah." Darkpaw muttered. "well that one rogue could've killed me" Darkpaw slid out of the medicine den for the first time in six sunrises. "Hi, Darkpaw" Fadingpaw trodded over. "enjoyed your stay in the medicine den?" Darkpaw flicked her tail. "no" Darktail muttered. "not a bit." Fadingpaw purred. "good." Darkpaw and Fadingpaw turned when they heard they're leader call. "All cats old enough to catch they're own prey, gather here benieth high rock for a clan meeting!" when the clearing heard the call, Robinwing rushed out of the warriors den with Sorrelheart, Mousenose, Birchfall and Sootpelt behind him. Brightpelt emerged out of the nursery afterwards with Skykit, Volekit and Berrykit closely behind her, while Shadepelt licking them franticly. Then Darkpaw relized, it was the kit's apprentice cerimony! She had forgotten it was today. "Skykit, Step forward." Meowed Cinderstar, and she did. "These three kits are now ready to become apprentices, for they have reached they're sixth moon!" she paused, "Skykit, although your appearence is different, your soul bears your mother's bravery and Kindness. For now on, until you earn the right of a warrior's name, you shall be known as Skypaw. ''I ''will train you." Cinderstar meowed. Pride showed in the leader's eyes, along wih skypaw's. As skypaw touched noses with the leader, Cinderstar continued. "Volekit, step forward...For now on until you earn a warriors name, you shall be known as Volepaw. Although a pridefull, brave kit like your father, you have kindness but also fierce loyalty. I can see that, by the look in your eyes. Your mentor will be Dovefoot!" Volepaw licked the leaders shoulder, and Darkpaw noticed how reluctant he was to touch noses with Dovefoot. What did he not like about the brave warrior? "And finally Berrykit..." Cindersyat meowed. "For now on until you earn a warriors name, you shall be known as Berrypaw. You have the same bravery as your siblings, the same kindness as your siblings, although, you have passion, witch you behold stronger then any kit ive seen, for one so young, I see you having a great future, and a great mentor. Birchfall will be your mentor." Chapter two ''Darkpaw peered across ''the trees. She saw Shadowclan territory. She watched the moon until a familiar, stony gray shape brushed behind her. "hello Stormpaw," Darkpaw whispered and Stormpaw nodded, rubbing against her. "My mentor said that... perhaps in two moons i might finish my training... when will you?" Stormpaw mewed. Darkpaw stared at the tom. "i dont know...perhaps a little before three..." Darkpaw meowed. "Oh... i see." Stormpaw purred, and Darkpaw purred in response. "Darkpaw, ive been thinking...." Stormpaw mewed. "What if we didnt have to...meet secretly anymore?" Darkpaw tilted her head. "where are you leading to...?" Stormpaw looked at her seriously. "nothing. Nevermind. I have to go." Darkpaw watched stormpaw race off into the dark, shadowy forest. Darkpaw followed Robinwing and Morningsky closely as they padded into camp. Darkpaw sat next to Echopaw, who had come limping out of the medicine den, and Fadingpaw. Looking up at the leader, Darkpaw noticed Cinderstar looking at her. "It has become to time to choose who will come to the gathering with me and Swiftfoot tomorrow..." Cinderstar meowed. "Morningsky, Sorrelheart, Foxclaw, Mousenose, Dovefoot Birchfall, Robinwing, as warriors, will go." Cinderstar named the warriors. As for the apprentices... Unfortinately, Echopaw hasnt healed from the dog attack, and is too weak to go. So only Fadingpaw, Volepaw, Skypaw, and Darkpaw will go this time." Darkpaw peeked over at Echopaw, who turned and dissapeared into the den, Runningtail at her side. Looking back at the leader, the clan departed, leaving Darkpaw along in the clearing, with only Fadingpaw beside her. Swiftfoot called the clan out of their dens for the patrols later afterwards. Darkpaw and Fadingpaw couldnt go, because they were gonna go to the gathering, but Darkpaw didnt want to go anyway. Chapter three Traveling to the island was a longer way then Darkpaw thought. She had to follow her clan across Windclan territory, then across a giant fallen tree. Darkpaw padded over a couple tail-lengths before she saw all four clans, gathered together, underneith the clear bright moon. "wow!" Fadingpaw pushed up beside her. Darkpaw nodded. Exactly as many cats she thought their would be. Pushing ahead, she leaped into the crowd of mix scented cats. Finding a place alone amung the bushed, she saw Stormpaw peek his head out of a bush at the far end of the clearing. When he spotted her, his head dissapeared, and he brushed up out of the bush she was next to, and sat by her side. "Darkpaw," Stormpaw whispered. "guess what?" Darkthorn looked at him now. "what? You caught your first prey?" Darkpaw smirked. "Far from." Stormpaw paused. "I have new siblings." Stormpaw mewed. Before Darkpaw replied, she heard shadowclan's leader, Birchstar, call the clan meeting to a start. "All is well," Cinderstar announced, stepping forward. "We hope the other clans know that we are strong now, despite the fact the we, and every other clan," She glanced at Birchstar, "were weakend by the cruel leafbare. It is now new-leaf, though, and this is it's first gathering." Cinderstar meowed. "so i hope all in the other clans is well too. We are well-fed, and ready for any attack, or anything in starclan that could happen!" Cinderstar stepped back, clearly by the sound of her voice, that was a threaten. Then the riverclan leader, Featherstar, stepped up. Her silver fur shimmered in the moonlight. Stormpaw then nudged her. "Hey," he whispered. "Can we take a walk?" Darkpaw looked at her. "and miss the leaders speak?" Stormpaw then looked away. "well...yeah," he murmered. "its just, i want to talk to you.." Stormpaw turned and disapeared through the bush. Darkpaw rolled her eyes then followed him. Once she caught up to him, she tripped him and pinned him playfully. Stormpaw rolled over and grabbed her scruff, but before Darkpaw got lose from the grip stormpaw froze. Darkpaw turned and found herself looking into a broad, black and brown tabby tom. He clearly wasnt of any clan. Beside him was a small, gray she-cat that seemed shyer then the tom, but hostile looking. The tom stomped his paw. "Im sorry..." he smirked. "but you must leave, and take your clan with you if you want to survive." he meowed. Stormpaw let go of Darkpaws scruff and she found herself standing beside stormpaw. "what can two mousebrained kittypets do to us and the clans?" Stormpaw meowed. The she-cats eyes flared and the tom seemed to remain calm. "we have allies, and we have followers." the tom meowed. "Allies? Followers? Who would follow some stupid mates around listening to orders?" Darkpaw stepped forward. The she-cat hissed and leaped at her, but before darkpaw was layed a paw on, Stormpaw unleashed his claws and rammed the she-cat back. The tom growled, then meowed, "Winter, are you ok?" winter just growled. Before the tom turned and attacked, two clan-cats pushed through the open. It was Brightpelt and Robinwing. "Whats going on here?" Robinwing demanded. Darkpaw raced to them, and stormpaw glanced at the tom and winter before following. "me and Darkpaw were just talking, as ''friends ''then these two loners show u-" Darkpaw stopped. The cats were gone. "what loners?" Brightpelt meowed, looking around. "the island is safe as can be. Stop listening to your imagination..." Brightpelt looked at stormpaw. "apprentice." Robingwing finished. Stormpaw turned and padded away, while Darkpaw followed her mentor. She glanced at him as he disapeared, though she knew in her heart that maybe the two cats were a threat to the clans after all. ~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Oh! I hope i become a warrior soon! Then i wont have to be stuck with these stupid moss duties and tick duties." Darkpaw listened to Fadingpaw complain as they tore out the old dry moss of the elders den. "Hurry up! We have to train!" She heard Brightpelt call. Brightpelt had ''finally ''got out of the nursery when she gave birth to Whitekit. "Hold on i have to finish the stupid moss!" Darkpaw called back, scratching out the last of the dusty moss. Turning, she and Fadingpaw padded over to their mentors. "what kind of training?" Fadingpaw rushed over to Mousenose. At the same time, Berrypaw asked the same to Birchfall. "we are tree climbing today, i guess you could call it."was the tom's reply. Fadingpaw, Darkpaw and Berrypaw raced twords the giant oak leaving their mentors behind. Fadingpaw blindly leaped on a tree branch before the mentors even got there. Once the mentors got there, they let the apprentices have a contest on who could go the highest, or whatever they decided on. Darkpaw Leaped up on a high branch in seconds, leaving Fadingpaw and Berrypaw far behind. She climbled higher, deciding she didnt need to wait for them. Now seeing her mentor far below, she saw it. She saw ''them. ''Winter and the tom were stalking the mentor unnoticed. Darkpaw tried to yowl a warning to them, but she was to high. If she jumped, she would die, and survive at a small chance. ''Starclan help me! '' Winter attacked Brightpelt first, and the tom attacked Birchfall. Mousenose fought by Birchfall, but their was no cat there to help her beloved mentor. "Fadingpaw!" She yowled. Atlast she could call her friend, but Berrypaw was fighting a tiny cat that came along with winter, and Fadingpaw was leaping down branches. Darkpaw quickly but carefully leaped down branches, carefull not to fall. Atlast the was on the low branches, so she leaped into the battle. She ripped Winter off Brightpelt, and together mentor and apprentice drove the tiny gray she-cat into the trees. Brightpelt yowled and joined Birchfall's fight as Winter raced off in fear, but Darkthorn pelted after, considering the she-cat was running in fear in thunderclan territory. Her paws pounded the ground, she widened her pawsteps, and she was soon a tail-length from winter. She leaped and pinned her down, but winter ripped her away. Darkpaw could tell Winter was taking advantage now that she was facing one cat, but Darkpaw took advantage of her speed. She spun around to winter's back and sank her teeth into the she-cats scruff. Though Darkpaw felt claws rip her back, she turned her furoucious bite and sank her teeth deeply in the she-cats shoulder. She was at Shadowclan border she relized, and when she twisted around, she was facing winter and a smaller cat, almost like a kit size. Darkpaw turned and raced away then. She didnt want to hurt the tiny kit, although she wanted winter to pay for ''thinking ''of laying her claws on her clan. Running faster now, She pushed through the bushes to the entrance to camp. Relief flooded her when she saw Brightpelt, Birchfall, Mousenose, Fadingpaw and Berrypaw had made here safely. Darkpaw sat down and looked up at the moon. The clan was silent and peacefull. Hearing pawsteps, she turned to see Echopaw. The cat she never saw. "Echopaw." Darkpaw mewed as Echopaw sat by her silently. "Darkpaw, I hope you know what your doing." Echopaw meowed. The two sat in silence, watching the clear bright moon. Echopaw broke the silence. "I know your secret." She paused, "about stormpaw." Darkpaw felt as if her heart stopped. "What?" Darkthorn mewed. Echopaw nudged her. "im not telling you to stop. Im telling you only pain is in store for the future you chose." Chapter four ''Darkpaw and Stor''mpaw's fur brushed together as they padded side-by-side across their clan's borders. Stormpaw looked at Darkpaw, his blue eyes bright, he meowed, "Darkpaw, Do you know about the dog that's been running loose without his twolegs notice?" Darkthorn tilted her head. "no," She replied. "Well, i hear the dog's been running at Windclan border pretty near yours and ours." Stormpaw didnt seem to have any slight worry in his eyes, that he showed, atleast. More coming soon! Category:Fan Fictions